I'm Here
by TexGleek15
Summary: What if Rachel and Matt were dating before she started Glee? Berryford, Quick, Brittana, Tike, Samcedes, Klaine, minor Fuinn. Anderberry siblings! minor Finn bashing don't like don't read sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**AU (Sorta) What if Rachel and Matt were dating before Glee ever started? What if it was in secret because she didn't want to ruin his reputation? Would it have made a difference? This is that story. Couples: Berryford, Quick, Brittana, Tike, Samcedes, Klaine, minor Fuinn. Anderberry siblings. Minor Finn bashing. I love Finn I really do he just doesn't work here besides he wasn't really nice to Rachel. Sorry about spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but I wish I did.**

Rachel Berry was at her locker when her phone went off signaling that she had a text. She saw it was from her boyfriend Matt Rutherford, though no one knew that they were dating, she didn't want anyone to know because she didn't want to ruin his rep by having the school know that he was dating a "loser" in everyone's eyes. It all started summer before freshman year her dads went on a two month cruise leaving her alone for the summer and they didn't want her to be alone so she stayed with the Rutherford's who happen to be family friends, even if no one at school knew, anyway they hung out all summer and they grew feeling for each other than about two weeks before school started he asked her out by singing a song that she loves and giving her roses. The only reason that he goes along with no one knowing that they are together is because he loves her and he knows that people will give her hell. She looks at it and smiles.

_Hey babe love you can't wait for our date tonight :) remember keep your head up and just smile beautiful_

She shakes her head and discreetly looks over at Matt to see him with his friends and looking at her without them noticing. She texts him back saying that she loves him and can't wait either. She is about to head to her class when she hears the head cheerleader, Quinn Fabray, and her two followers behind her, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce, come up behind her saying, "Hey ManHands why don't you just do us a favor and move to Israel." Rachel just rolls her eyes and doesn't respond just heads to class.

After class she goes into the cafeteria and sits alone while eating her lunch. After lunch she is in the hallway walking to her locker when she see Karoffsky coming closer with a slushie in his hand, she closed her eyes waiting for the cold stickiness to come, and it did. She was now covered in red dye #7. She grabbed her slushie kit from her locker and went into the bathroom to clean up before class. On her way to class she saw a sign up sheet for Glee Club she went and signed up before heading her English Class. After school she went to the auditorium and when the teacher, Mr. Shue, called her name to audition, she went on stage and said "Hi my name is Rachel Berry and I will be singing On My Own from the classic musical Les Mes" **(I am not going to put the song on here you all know it I may put more songs on here later)**

"Ok thank you Rachel."

"Uh... Mr. Shuester when do we start rehearsals?"

"Tomorrow after school."

"Ok thank you."

With that she leaves the auditorium where auditions were taking place and went out to the parking lot to go to her car and go home. When she got home she went up to her room and got started on her homework after saying hello to her dads in the kitchen. At about five o'clock Matt calls and she answers smiling.

"Hey handsome. How was football practice?"

"Hey beautiful. It was ok but Puck was being a dumbass again."

"When isn't he? Anyway guess what?"

"True he's always well _almost_ always a dumbass. I don't know what?"

"Guess!" she said while giggling.

"Hmm... let's see you got more beautiful?" he said while smiling, "Nah you're always getting more beautiful."

"Matttttt" she whined playfully.

"Hmmm...ok seriously I'm stumped here Rach."

"I joined the Glee Club."

"Seriously?! Rachel you do realize that joining is committing social suicide right?"

"Like I would be committing it considering that they hate me anyway. So it shouldn't matter. Anyway you know I love singing and hey maybe I can make some friends out of this besides your sister and Noah."

"I know you love singing besides you can do that anywhere and they don't hate you."

"Yes they do Matt. Santana calls me names and I'm sick of it. I have no friends besides those two and you. Anyway if you can't support my decisions then maybe we shouldn't go on a date tonight."

"Wait...what?! No I want to go on this date and I do support you I just don't want you to give those asses anymore fire power to make fun of you is all baby. Please don't cancel this date. Please!"

"Alright I see your point on the fire power and stuff. Anyway those guys are your friends Matt you shouldn't speak bad about them. We can still have the date what time are you going to pick me up?"

"Yes! You didn't cancel." He can hear Rachel laughing at him_(what he loved his girl)_"Alright quit with the laughing. And I don't care that they are my friends what they do to you isn't right and if you would let me, without the threat of physical harm, I would go right up to them and punch them or during lunch stand on a table and yell on the top of my lungs that you are my girlfriend. Also I'll pick you up say seven should that give you enough time?"

"I'm sorry. Yes I know that is what you would do Matt. Sure seven is good see you then alright babe now I got to go so I can get ready. Alright? Casual clothing right?"

"Ok see you then and yeah that's fine and yep casual. Love you Babygirl."

"Ok love you too babe."

She ended the call and sighed thinking about what Matt said about wanting to tell everyone that they were together. Don't get her wrong she loves Matt she just doesn't want him to ruin his reputation because of her. But they just started sophomore year and she didn't want him to resent her because if people did find out about them then he wouldn't be popular anymore and he might resent her for it and she didn't want that.

She went and took a shower and washed her hair, when she got out she wrapped a towel around herself and went out to her closet and looked inside she found what other people would deem normal clothes, the only reason she didn't wear them to school is because she doesn't want them to have slushie on them. She pulled out a light purple tank top then went and got a pair of black skinny jeans out of her drawer. After she got dressed she dried her hair and put on some light make-up just some lip gloss and eye liner, Matt didn't like it when she wore it because he said she didn't need it. Lastly she put on some jewelry, which just was a charm bracelet from Matt and a star-shaped necklace from her brother Blaine, who goes to a boarding school in Westerville. When she was done she grabbed a pair of black ballet flats putting those on she grabbed her phone and purse and walked downstairs to wait for Matt and talk to her dads.

"Hey dad, daddy."

"Hey star, going out with Matt tonight?"

"Yep I wonder what he has planned he didn't tell me."

Her dad, Leroy, chuckles "Well whatever it is I'm sure you will love it."

"I know it I always love what he does for me." They hear the doorbell ring.

"Ooh that will be Matt. Got to go love you."

"Love you too hunny."

She goes to the door and opens it to see Matt standing there in a black dress-y shirt, and a dark pair of jeans with a pair of black shoes. He was holding a single tigerlily, her favorite.

"Hello beautiful," here she is blushing like mad, "a beautiful flower for a beautiful girl."

He hands her the flower while she replys, "Thank you come in while I put this in a vase ok?"

"Ok." He comes in and follows her into the kitchen where he sees her dads.

"Good evening Mr. and Mr. Berry how are you?"

"Hello Matt we are good thank you what about you?"

"I'm fine."

"How's football?"

"It's going good I think we have a chance to win state this year."

"That is good to hear."

At this moment Rachel comes back from putting the vase in her room.

"Alright Matt ready to go?"

"Yeah, you ready?"

"Yep, bye dad, daddy."

"Bye Mr. and Mr. Berry I'll have her home by her curfew I promise."

Hiram Berry chuckles, "We know you will Matt. Bye princess."

They leave the house and go to his truck, he opens the passenger door and helps her in she just smiles used to it. He hops in the drivers seat and starts it then drives off. He grabs Rachel's hand and puts it to his lips and kisses it, smiling when he sees her blush.

"So...where are we going tonight?" she asks.

"Nope you aren't getting it out of me babe."

"Meanie." she says as she pouts.

They drive for about half an hour till they pull up to the side of the road and turn down a dirt road and drive for about twenty minutes. Finally they pull up to a little cabin with a lake he gets out of the car goes around to her side and opens the door and helps her down.

"Where are we?"

"We are at my family's cabin at Lake Mission." **(Don't know if it exists)**

"What are we doing here though."

"This is where we are going to have our date dinner under the stars then star-gazing before I have to get you back by midnight."

"Oh...Matt I love it."

"Figured you would baby. Ok come on lets go sit down at the table."

They go to the table down by the water where there are candles on it. He pulls her chair out for her pushes it back in when she is seated. When he sits across from her he pulls the lids off of the dishes to show that she has her favorite vegan dish and he has his favorite dish.

"Matt this looks so good did you cook this yourself?"

"Yes I did and thank you."

After they get done eating, Matt leads her to a blanket on the lake shore and lays down and she joins him with her head on his chest and his arms around her. They stay like that for a few hours just talking quietly about anything and nothing just loving being near each other. When he drives her home he walks her to her front porch.

"Goodnight Rach. I had a really good time."

"Goodnight Matt. I did too."

He looks in her eyes then leans down and kisses her goodnight. When they pull up for air they are both breathless. She smiles shyly and puts the key in the lock and goes in but doesn't shut the door till backs off the porch walking backwards to his truck, gets in and drives off after a final wave. After he leaves she shuts the door leans against it and smiles goofily, she goes up to her room changes for bed, does her nightly routine and just when she lays down her phone goes off, she smiles when she looks at it.

_Goodnight beautiful I had so much fun tonight with you have sweet dreams see you in morning at school love you_

She lays down after replying saying that she will see him tomorrow and that she loves him too. Her last thought before she slips into unconsciousness is _I am glad that he is here with me in my heart._


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter: Thanks for the favorite and follows. Don't forget to review so I know what you think thanks. :)**

**Couples: Berryford, Quick, Brittana, Tike, Samcedes, Klaine, minor Fuinn. Anderberry siblings. Minor Finn bashing. I love Finn I really do he just doesn't work here besides he wasn't really nice to Rachel. Sorry about spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but I wish I did.**

The next morning Rachel got up at six and got ready after going on her two mile jog, she comes back and takes a shower and washes her hair. After she gets out she dries off and dries her hair then goes to her closet to pick out what clothes she wants to wear. She picks out a black skirt and a sweater her grandmother got her that has an owl on it she has to wear them to keep her other clothes from being slushied. She would rather wear one of her tanktops but she doesn't want them to get ruined. After she gets dressed she goes and fixes her hair, she brushes it out but leaves it down knowing Matt loves it when it is down. After putting her shoes and usual jewelry, same as she wore on her date, on she grabs her school stuff and heads down for breakfast. When she gets down to the kitchen her dads already down there.

"Morning."

"Morning sweetheart. We have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Sweetie, our companies have us going a business trip of sorts. Your dad is going to be traveling around the nation doing clinics for people who can't afford medical help. Meanwhile I will be going with him and work different cases probono for people who can't afford a laywer. We will be gone for nearly a year sweetie we are sorry, you know one of us would stay here but-"

"No it's fine I get it really I do. So I'll be staying here by myself?"

"Actually sweetie we know you don't like being by yourself so we called Mrs. Rutherford and asked if you could stay there while we are away and she said yes."

"Wait are you saying that I can stay at Matt's while you are away? Seriously?"

"Yes seriously, now eat your breakfast."

"Ok I'll text Matt before I go. Wait when do I actually move in with them."

"Well we don't leave till this weekend so we were thinking you could pack up your room this week and move this weekend."

"Ok."

Rachel starts eating her breakfast thinking that it will be a fun experience living with her boyfriend. After she gets done eating she grabs her things and says goodbye to her dads and leaves the house going to her car. When she is in the car she texts Matt telling him what her dads told her and that she loves him. By the time she reaches the school Matt already texted her back saying that he couldn't wait and that if she wants that he will help her pack and that he loves her too. She replys saying sure that they could do it today after glee.

All throughout the day she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face no matter what. Not even getting a slushie thrown in her face or Santana insulting her. When glee came around at the end of the day she texts Matt to go ahead to her place and get started if he wants to. When she gets to the choir room she sees that she is the first one there so she goes and sits down in the front. The others come in and sit down talking quietly, they haven't spoken to her since auditions the day before. She is a little sad about this she thought that maybe they could be friends or something. Mr. Schue comes in and gets started.

"Ok guys welcome to the first glee rehearsal. Now this is what we are going to do today we are going to say stuff about ourselves like a little bio of sorts then we are going to rehearse this song that I want us to try, but first I want to welcome a new member who auditioned for me this morning. Please welcome...Matt Rutherford!"

Rachel stares open mouthed as Matt comes in smiling when he sees her he goes and sits next to her, everyone is staring because they didn't expect that a jock would ever join Glee Club.

"Ok you guys now we are going to do the bio of sorts, we will go around the room and say stuff about yourselves ok? Whose first?"

"I'll go first Mr. Shue."

"Ok Artie go ahead."

"Ok. My name is Artie Abrams, I'm a freshman this year. I love to sing and I can rap. I have been in this chair since I was eight when I got into a car accident. I moved here because my dad was offered a job here I have been here since I was ten. My family is four people my mom, my dad, me and my younger sister Anne. I have a dog named Daisy."

"Ok Artie now what do you want to do with your life."

"When I was little I wanted to be a dance but now that I'm in this chair I have decided that I want to possibly be a movie director."

Everyone smiled and listened as he talked and when he was finished people clapped for some unknown reason.

"Ok whose next?"

"I'll go."

"Alright Mercedes floors yours."

"Alright my name is Mercedes Jones, I'm a sophomore, I have an older brother who graduated two years ago and is now in college. I live with my mom and dad, plus my brother when he gets home from college. I have lived here since I was nine and I want to be a professional singer when I grow up and graduate maybe go to LA."

Like they did with Artie they smiled and listened then clapped when she was done.

"I'll go next Mr. Shue."

"Ok Kurt."

"Hi my name is Kurt Hummel, I'm a sophomore. It's just me and my dad my mom died when I was eight. My dad owns a tire shop in town. When I get out of here I want to go to New York and do Broadway." Rachel smiles as she says this knowing that they might be friends because they have the same dream.

"Alright whose next?"

"I'll d-do it Mr. Sc-schue."

"Alright Tina go ahead."

"My n-name is Ti-tina Cohen-Ch-chang, I'm a fresh-freshman. I li-live with my mo-mom and da-dad. I've li-lived her-here since I was el-eleven. I wa-want to be-become a si-singer but my par-parents want me to be-become a do-doctor."

"Ok thank you Tina. Rachel? Matt? Whose up?"

"I'll go first Mr. Schue."

"Ok Matt floors yours."

"Ok my name is Matthew Rutherford though everyone usually calls me Matt. I'm a sophomore**(Don't know if he is didn't say)** I live with my mom, my dad, and my twin little sisters Mary and Alice. I play football and basketball. I love to dance I have a dog, Annie. Oh and I also have a girlfriend. What I want to do when I get out of here that's easy I want to dance. Thats it."

"Ok thanks Matt. Rachel you're up."

"Ok my name is Rachel Berry, I'm an only child, and I have two gay dads. I'm a sophomore and I'm in every club in this school. I'm a star and when I get out of here I'm going to be on Broadway no doubt about it." Mercedes rolls her eyes while Kurt looks interested."Oh and I have a...boyfriend."

"Ok thank you Rachel. Now in Glee Club we sing songs of every genre and perform them here in the choir room during practice for the lessens or in competition, we have four the first year and three the other years they are Invitationals, for the first year, Sectionals, Regionals, and Nationals, also we will perform for the school when Principal Figgins asks us too. Now we need to place at Regionals to continue with the club, now to compete we need tweleve members. So do you guys think that you could convice some people to join?"

They all smiled and nodded after that glee continued and by the time it ended Rachel felt really good. When she got home she finished her homework and was working on a song when Matt called her.

"Hey Matt."

"Hello Beautiful."

"So... I thought joining glee was social suicide?"

"Well it's important to you so I figured I'd give it a go."

"Yeah well now we need more members or we're toast."

"Don't worry about it I got it."

"Your going to blackmail some football and possibly cheerios into joining aren't you?"

"Yep."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you know me."

"True. Hey I got to go it's getting late I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok princess. Goodnight. Love you."

"Night. Love you too."

They hung up the phone and Rachel got ready for bed. When she was in bed just trying to get to sleep she couldn't help but think about how glee was going to be an interesting experience. With that she went into dreamland.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review! **

**Disclaimer**

**Me: hey Puck do this disclaimer would you?**

**Puck: Nah I don't wanna**

**Me: Come on Puckerman do it or I will get Rachel after you**

**Puck: Fine I'll do it just don't sick bat-shit crazy Berry after me. TexGleek15 doesn't own Glee. There happy?**

**Me: Very thanks Puck.**

**Puck: Whatever.**

**I know in the first chapter I said Matt had one sister then in the second one I said he had two I'm going with the two sisters.**

When Rachel woke up the next morning she went through her normal morning routine it was when she got to school that things got weird. For starters the Unholy Trinity wasn't there to insult her like usual. Neither was Noah Puckerman to throw a slushie in her face. Anyway she wasn't going to question it after she got her stuff for first period she went off to class and sat down in her seat just thinking. Thinking about how at the end of the week she would be moving into her boyfriend's house for about a year. As people started filing in the room she got a text from Matt saying that he couldn't wait for her to move in and that his mom already has the guest room made up and that he would be there after school today to help her pack and move some stuff to his house. As soon as she got done reading it the bell rang signaling for class to start. After school she headed home to pack some stuff before Matt showed up.

She had gotten most of her stuff packed when Matt showed up. He walked into her room and sat down on her bed. As she finished packing up the last few things he got up and went behind and put his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder as she leaned back into him.

"So are you excited to move in with me?"

"Duh."

"Then what's wrong baby?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been here for about ten minutes and you've barely said a word to me. That usually means that you are either worried about something or you deep in thought. So which is it?"

"It's both actually."

"Alright what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"It's just we are going to tell people that I'm moving into your house?"

"If you want to, I don't care if they know that you live with me or even that we are dating."

"Really?"

"Really Rach I told you when we first started dating that I didn't care if everyone knew I'm not ashamed of you."

"But what about your reputation?"

"Screw my reputation! Rach I don't care about that all I care about is you Rach, you and my family and you know that."

She turns around in his arms and looks at him in the eyes and sees nothing but love in them. She smiles and kisses him and pulls back and rests her forehead against his.

"Ok."

"Ok what?"

"Ok we'll tell people that I live with you and that we are dating if you want."

"If I want? Baby I've wanted to hold your hand in public since the beginning to shout it from the rooftops."

"Really?"

"Really. Now lets get you moved into your room at my place. Come on before ma comes and drags over there herself."

"Ok."

They put all the things she taking with her into Matt's truck and her backseat and head to Matt's house. When they get there they head inside to let Matt's mom know that they are there. When they finally get all the boxes in her room and unpacked it's time for dinner. They go down and sit at the table with Matt's sisters across from them and his parents at the heads of the table.

"So Rachel, Matt said that you both joined a club called Glee club?"

"Yes that's right May."

"Well we can't wait to come to competitions."

"Hey Rachie?"

"Yes Alice?"

"Can you drive me and Mary to school tomorrow?"

"I drive you to school Ali."

"I know Matty but we want Rachie to tomorrow."

"Ok girls I will on one condition. Matt and I both take you tomorrow."

"Ok!"

The next day after Rachel did her morning work out and got ready she went downstairs. Today she was wearing "normal" clothes, black skinny jeans and a great crop top with _Boston New York_ written on it and a black tank top, with converse shoes. When she got downstairs everyone else was already up. She went in and sat down after saying goodmorning to everyone and kissing Matt's cheek.

"Oh, Rachel I forgot last night but here is a house key for you so you don't have to knock or anything like that."

"Oh thank you John."

"Your welcome."

Rachel put the key on her key chain that had her car keys. Once she was done with breakfast she got up to go and get her bag and made sure she had everything in it. When she went back downstairs she saw that Matt and his sister were ready and waiting by the door and his parents had already left. When she got to them they went out to her car and got in with her driving.

They pulled up to the elementary and Matt's sisters got out and said bye. After they were inside Rachel pulled away and to the high school. They pulled into the parking lot and just sat there for a few minutes.

"You ready Rach?"

"Yeah I am."

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to you know?"

"I know but I want to."

"Ok because here comes Puck."

They got out of Rachel's car just as Puck reached them. He gave Rachel a hug and fist bumped Matt. They stood there talking for a few minutes when the topic of their relationship came up.

"So are you two going to come clean today?"

"Yes we are actually."

"Finally and Rach can we make it known that you are my best friend please."

"Of course Noah."

"YES!"

He picked her up and spun her around while she was laughing as was Matt. When he put her down he kissed her on the forehead.

"On one condition you join Glee Club."

"What really?"

"Yes really, we need members please! Matt is in it so you won't be alone."

"Fine just because your my lil sis."

"Yay! Thanks Noah. Now come on you two lets make our entrence shall we?"

"We shall."

With Matt on her left holding her hand and Noah on her right Rachel couldn't but feel like this day was going to be really good. Whe they entered the buliding everyone stopped and stared at the trio no one thought that they would see the badass, the quiet football player, and the Gleek Queen as she was now known as. They walked to their lockers which just happened to be next to each others. They were getting their things out of them when they heard a voice behind them.

"What the hell is going on?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me awhile guys. Sorry about grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I just mess with the characters.**

What happened last time:

_With Matt on her left holding her hand and Noah on her right Rachel couldn't help but feel like this day was going to be really good. When they entered the building everyone stopped and stared at the trio no one thought that they would see the badass, the quiet football player, and the Gleek Queen as she was now known as. They walked to their lockers which just happened to be next to each others. They were getting their things out of them when they heard a voice behind them._

_"What the hell is going on?"_

They turned around and saw the Unholy Trinity standing behind them. It was Santana that spoke she was glaring at Rachel and Matt's intertwined hands. While Quinn was glaring at Puck for standing next to Rachel. Meanwhile Brittany was smiling at them.

"Has the world gone crazy over night. Or is it Be Nice to Geeks Week and I never got the memo? I mean Puck, Rutherford what are you doing with ManHands?"

"Her name is Rachel learn it Satan and the reason we are with Rachel is because she is my best friend and Matt's girlfriend."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard him, she is my girl and I love her, have for years. She's been Puck's best friend since they were small, considering they go to temple together."

"Matt let's just go. We are going to be late."

"Ok baby. You coming Puck?"

"Yeah let's go."

With that they leave two shell-shocked, angry girls and one excited girl. When they get to their English class, which they share with most of the Glee club members, they went and sat with the other members from left to right it went Kurt, Mercedes,Tina,Artie on the first row on the second it went Matt, Rachel, and finally Puck. Everyone was shocked to see two football players sitting with and chatting to the Glee nerds. The other Glee club members were shocked as well but took in stride, especially when Rachel told them that Puck would be trying out at the next Glee meeting in a few days.

Throughout the rest of the day they kept getting weird looks and glares from different people. By the end of the day there was different rumors going around saying that Rachel was paying them to hang out with her or that Rachel was sleeping with the both of them. Every time one of the boys heard a rumor they put a rest to it instantly either with words or with fists.

**Glee practice Thursday**

"Ok everyone I have some great news we have six new members wanting to tryout. They are Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang, Finn Hudson, Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez, and Quinn Fabray!"

"WHAT?!"

"Hey Mike!"

"Hey Rach."

"Yes Mercedes they are auditioning, I thought you guys knew that?"

"No Mr. Schue we knew Puck was trying out. Wait Rachel you're friends with Mike?"

"Yeah, have been for years through our dance classes."

"Well these guys are as well."

First up was the Unholy Trinity, they sang 'Say A Little Prayer For You', next was Puck he sang 'Sweet Caroline' while smiling at Rachel the whole time while Mike danced around him, and lastly Finn sang 'Don't Stop Believing'.

"That was great you guys you all made it!"

"Thanks Mr. Schue."

They all sat down with Puck sitting next to Rachel and Mike sitting next to Matt, his best friend. The other four sat down in the back.

"Ok everyone we are going to do a little team bonding. So everyone move your chairs into a circle here in the middle of the room."

Everyone moved their chairs and it went from left to right Mike, Tina, Artie, Mercedes, Kurt, Finn, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Rachel, and Matt.

"Ok this is what will happen, we are going to go around the circle and each of you is going to have to say something about you that no one knows. Ok? Mike you first."

"Ok. I love to dance and want to become a dancer instead of a doctor like my parents want."

"Tina."

"Ok my stutter is fake. I didn't mean to deceive any of you it's just I used it to get out of speaking in front of my class in sixth grade and it just evolved from there. I'm really sorry you guys. I get it if you don't want to speak to me again."

"Tina, I don't know about anyone else but I don't care that you faked a stutter, we all do things to survive."

"Rach is right Tina. We all do things that we have to do to survive."

"Thanks guys."

"Ok guys my turn I want to be a film director, but before my accident I wanted to become a dancer."

"Not bad Artie. Ok Mercedes you're up."

"Ok I really want to become a singer when I graduated and go to L.A., maybe get a recording contract."

"Mercedes, that isn't a dream...that is an inevitability."

"Really Rachel?"

"Really and that's coming from me."

"Ok. I'm up. My mom died when I was eight. I really miss her."

"I'm sorry Kurt."

"It's fine thanks Cedes."

"Ok uh...my dad fought in the military and died while serving."

"That's admirable."

"Thanks Rachel."

"No problem."

"Ok uh...I really don't like many of you."

"Same here."

"I like all of you."

"Thanks Brittany."

"No problem Kurtie."

"Ok let's see...here is a prime example Tina. The badass act and all that is somewhat of an act."

"Noah you don't have to tell them this you know?"

"I know Rach. I want to."

"How is it an act Puckerman?"

"Simple Satan. I actually like school and I'm good at it. The teachers all agreed to give me a fake tests and assingments with bad scores on them so I could keep up my rep. It was the only way I would actually do the work and what not. I love to read also."

"Ok my turn, I love sports and can actually play some."

"Really ManHands?"

"Hey Satan don't insult my girlfriend."

"It's ok Matt, yes Santana I do enjoy sports and can play them. I can also do gymnastics."

"Last but not least me. I don't really enjoy the sterio types at school. I think that they are stupid and shouldn't be around at all. And it's not ok baby, she shouldn't be insulting you like that. You know I hate bullying."

"I know but it's fine I'm used to it."

"I hate it that you are used to it though."

"I know you do."

"Ok you guys that is enough team bonding this week, we will do more next week."

After everyone moved their chairs back to the rows again Mr. Schue looked at them all and smiled thinking that maybe just maybe they can place at Regionals and make it to a new year.

"Ok you guys this week your assignment is for you to find and sing, or dance in Mike's case, a song that describes where you are right now in your life ok? Also starting next Monday we are going to have practice everyday after school ok?"

"Ok Mr. Schue."

"Ok you guys can go practice is done see you guys in class."

With that they all headed out of the choir room and out to their cars all making plans to hang out with friends. Finn and Quinn were going to go and "hang out" at Quinn's house since her parents are out-of-town, Santana and Brittany were going to work on some cheer moves, Artie and Tina were going to go see a movie, while Kurt and Mercedes were going to go shopping and the final four, Mike, Matt, Puck, and Rachel were going to go to the park and play some sports with some of their friends and then go bowling. None of them knew what was going to happen this year they just knew that it was going to be an interesting one.

**Don't forget to review please. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about grammar and spelling mistakes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

It was now October and the glee club had experienced some changes. Tina and Mike started dating, Brittany came out of the closet, so did Santana and now they're dating. Santana and Rachel are now friends after Rachel found the latina crying and helped her. Finn and Quinn broke up and now Rachel is friends with her as well and she has a crush on Puck. They also had a new student join the school and the New Directions as well, Sam Evans.

He transferred from Kentucky with his family. He had also joined the football team and the swim team. He and Mercedes had grown close and the others knew that it was just a short time till they were going to be together as well.

Rachel was at her locker getting her books out when she saw out of the corner of her eye, Kurt come up to her.

"Oh my god you have got to see the new student we got. He is H-O-T hot!"

"Oh really. You do realize I have a boyfriend right?"

"Yes I do but that doesn't mean that you can't look."

"True. Ok what is his name."

"His na-oh there he is there."

Rachel looked to where Kurt was pointing and saw a young man. He had black gelled hair and what looked like suspenders. When he turned around and faced the two gleeks Rachel saw his face and smiled.

"BLAINE!"

"Rach!"

Rachel ran at him and gave him a hug when she reached him, everyone in the hall was staring at them all thinking the same thing, is Rachel cheating on Matt. Meanwhile a certain cheerleader was thinking that this could be what she needed to finally get Berry out of the picture and have Matt all to herself. She took out her phone and took a picture of the two hugging then sent it to herself, so it seemed like someone had sent it to her.

Then she went and looked for Matt while Rachel and Blaine broke their hug and went back to her locker where Kurt was still looking on shocked. Rachel giggled and closed Kurt's mouth for him and then finished collecting her things then closed her locker. She turned to Kurt and saw that he was still in shock.

"Kurt? Kurt?! KURT!"

"What?"

"You blanked on me. You ok?"

"How do you know each other."

"He is my brother."

"You-your brother?"

"Yep. Blaine meet Kurt, Kurt meet Blaine."

"Hi Kurt it's nice to meet you."

"You too."

On the other side of the school Matt was talking to Mike and Puck as he was heading to his English class excited because he shared it with Rachel. A cheerleader that he barely knew, he thought her name was Tammy but he wasn't sure, came up to him and smiled at him in a flirty way, it made her look constipated.

"Hey Matty."

"Hi?"

"I am so sorry."

"About what?"

"About you and Rachel of course, who knew that she would do something like that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Her cheating on you of course. Oh you didn't know."

"You're lying Rach wouldn't cheat on me."

"But I have a picture that someone sent to me. Here look."

She pulled out her phone and pulled up the picture that "someone" sent to her. She showed it to the boys and all you could see is the back of the boy's head, so they don't realize that it is Blaine, who they have all met.

"No no she wouldn't do that to me."

"I'm sorry Matt, I really am."

The three boys left after that all thinking that something was going to happen that day in Glee practice.

It was now after school and time for Glee, Rachel was excited for everyone to meet her brother, but she was also confused and hurt that Matt had ignored her all day today. She entered the choir room with Blaine and Kurt laughing at something Blaine said. She sat down and had both boys on her left with a seat open on her right for Matt. When he came in and saw that Blaine was sitting next to Rachel he went and sat down on the opposite side of the room.

None of the three boys had seen Blaine's face only the back of his head, so they never recognized him. Mike and Puck walked into the choir room and saw what was happening then went to sit next to Matt and talk to him. Mr. Schue came in a few minutes later and started the lesson.

"Ok everyone, we have someone who would like to audition. Everyone welcome Blaine Anderson!"

"WHAT!"

Everyone looked at the three boys all wondering what their deal was. Matt stood up and walked to the front of the room looking like he just did something stupid.

"Are you saying that it was Blaine this whole time?"

"Whole time what Matt?"

"You've been hanging with him all day?"

"Yes I was showing him around."

"God I'm such an idiot."

Rachel stood up and went over to him and stood in front of him.

"Ok thank you for stating the obvious but why are you such an idiot."

"Because before first period today a cheerleader I think her name was Tammy, came up to the three of us and started apologizing. At first I had no idea what she was talking about then she said that you were cheating on me and showed me a picture of the two of you hugging. We couldn't see his face only his back and none of us recognized him. I didn't want to believe it but I don't know I guess I got self conscious or something. I believed her and Rach I am so so sorry I was stupid and I get it if your mad at me and don't want me anymore."

"Matt shut up. I get it ok? I would have done the same thing if the roles were reversed."

"Wait did you say she was a cheerio?"

"Yeah she was wearing a uniform. Why?"

"I might know who she is."

"Really? How I thought that you didn't know all of the cheerios."

"Oh I don't but this one I might know because there are only a few that have a crush on Matt."

"Really?"

"Yeah but don't worry Rach. They all know that he loves you."

"That's right I do."

"Do you remember what she looked like?"

"Uh... I think that she had red hair and was short."

"Ok that narrows it down to two people and only one has a crush on Matt. Tammy Briggs, she is a freshman and a bitch."

"I hate her, she always thinks that she's right and that everything has to be done her way. Coach hates her but unless we can find another flyer who is a great dancer like her we have to keep her."

"Rach can do it. She is an amazing dance and is super light so she can be a flyer."

"I don't know."

"No that is actually a good idea."

"No I really don't."

"Too late it is already going to happen tomorrow morning you are going to be a cheerio."

"Ok everyone now that we have spent half an hour doing this Blaine you can audition next week or if everyone agrees you won't have to audition."

"He doesn't have to audition."

Everyone said this at once, all agreeing that Blaine was in.

"Ok, everyone dismissed."

Everyone left and went to go do different things with their friends. That night as Rachel lay in bed, she was dreading tomorrow having to become a cheerio but she would grin and bear it for her friends. Who knows she might start to like it. All she knew was that tomorrow was going to be an interesting day. With that she went into dreamland.

**Don't forget to review! I would like to know what you think about it please. Any suggestions on what I should do next?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the wait, I got really busy with different things all going on at once. I will try to update as much as possible but with school, and all of my activities, plus collabing with Gabriella Somerfield.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

When Rachel walked into school the next morning she was instantly bombarded by three Cheerios. They frog marched her to Coach Sue's office where the coach was waiting. As soon as they entered a uniform was thrown at them.

"Go get changed Barbra."

Rachel went into the cheerio's locker room and changed into the uniform. When she re-entered the office she saw that Santana and Quinn were taking her things out of her backpack and into a Cheerios bag. While Brittany was sitting in a chair and Coach Sue was sitting behind her desk.

"Why are you moving my things?!"

"Because chica, as a cheerio you use a Cheerios bag."

"Sit Barbra while I tell you the rules. Ok rule one: you are to wear your uniform everyday and wash it every night. Rule two: you are to come to every practice unless there is a family emergency or you're dying understand?"

"And you'll understand that Glee comes first as well as my dance classes, so if something conflicts I choose those got it?"

"I like you alright. These others are too afraid to stand up to me. Rule three: We are a family, we protect each other and don't bully each other you do your out."

"Is that all?"

"Yes now get out of my office and I'll see you at practice after school."

Rachel nodded and stood up, grabbed her bags, and walked out of the office with the other three catching up when she stopped a few steps outside the door.

"So now what?"

"Now you take your first walk as a cheerio."

"What?"

"You take it alone and watch as the crowd parts like the red sea."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. Come on let's go."

"Alright."

They walked to the main hallway where most of the students were and Rachel started walking towards her first period, she was amazed at how the students parted like the red sea and stared, just like Quinn said!

When she entered her first period she sat down in her normal seat and waited for class to start. A few minutes later, someone sat down next to her, she looked up to see who it was. Unfortunately it was Jacob Ben Israel, he looked even creepier today.

"So Rachel, how does it feel to be a cheerio?"

"It's fine. Now go away Ben Israel, please."

"Can I see your bra?"

"NO! Now go away."

"You heard her Jewfro beat it."

Jacob turned around and when he saw the blonde cheerio, he quickly stood up and found a new seat.

"Thanks Quinn."

"No problem Rach."

At that moment the teacher entered the room and began the lesson, today they were learning about the American Revolution.

Throughout the day people stared at Rachel, as well as whispering about her. But her favorite reaction had to be Matt's when he saw her during their break. He stuttered and stared, finally his jaw dropped and Mike had to hit him in the head to get him to snap out of it.

By the end of the day Rachel was fed up with staring and just wanted it to stop. She was now missing her invisibility before she joined the Cheerios.

When practice started Coach Sue wanted her to be sitting in the front so she could introduce her to the others and kick Tammy Briggs off the squad. All the Cheerios were in the gym with Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany in the front row, soon Coach Sue came in.

"Alright kids we are going to be having some changes being done first is this one of you is being cut. I already know who I am cutting and that is Tammy Briggs."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me. Now get out of my gym! Make sure to wash and return your uniform tomorrow as well as your cheerios equipment."

"Good luck replacing me."

"You've already been replaced, Barbra stand up. Everyone this is Rachel Berry the new flyer and dancer."

"What?! Berry is replacing me? Good luck winning I mean she isn't good at anything."

"Oh really, I'll have you know that I'm the co-captain of the New Directions, I also take ballet, tap, jazz, free-style, and swing classes, as well as keep up a 4.0 GPA. I think that I'm good at something."

With that said Tammy just fumed, stomped her foot, and stormed out of the gym. Rachel knew that this wasn't going to be the last time that they heard from her. Coach went on with practice trying to get Rachel up to speed. She actually impressed the coach with how fast she was picking up the cheers and dances.

By the time practice was over with it was already six o'clock, they had practiced for two and a half hours! When Rachel exited the locker room and headed outside to call Matt to come and get her or catch a ride with Quinn, she saw that Matt was waiting outside leaning against his car.

"Hey what are you still doing here practice ended an hour ago for you."

"Well I decided to stay and wait. I finished my homework about twenty minutes ago so now I'm playing on my phone. So you ready to go home?"

"Yep let's go."

They got into the car and drove back to the Rutherford's, where when they entered dinner was just being served so they went and sat down and ate dinner, talking to the family about their day. After dinner Rachel went and completed her homework before taking a shower and getting ready for bed. She said goodnight to the family before laying down, she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**Don't forget to review please! Tell me what you think! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys thanks for keeping up with this story and being there from the beginning here is another chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee if I did Rachel and Matt would be together duh!**

When Rachel walked into the school the next day people were still whispering! She walked towards her locker and was retrieving the books she would need for the first three periods when all of a sudden her locker was slammed shut and she was looking into they eyes of one very pissed off Tammy Briggs.

"Hi Tammy, what can I do for you?"

"You can quit the Cheerios so I can have my spot back, I mean Coach and the other Cheerios, including the Unholy Trinity, will get tired of you and kick you off I mean you are just an annoying midget, isn't that what Santana used to call you?"

With that said Tammy walked away smirking, thinking about how her plan was working. Meanwhile Rachel was still at her locker thinking about what Tammy said. She knew it was stupid but she couldn't help but think that she was right I mean those three did make my life a living hell for over a year. She shook her head and headed to first period which she shared with Quinn, when she entered the room she saw that Quinn had saved her a seat, instead she sat on the opposite side of the room in the back.

She needed time to think.

Throughout the entire morning Rachel avoided or ignored the Glee club much to their confusion, she even avoided Matt and Blaine! She had also received a couple of weird texts from an unknown number saying that all the New Directions wanted was her voice and that they all secretly hated her and didn't want her around, that Matt just dated her because of a bet and because of pity, that he didn't love her. The more she thought about it the more she believed it.

By the time lunch came around the other members of New Directions were tired of Rachel avoiding them, so they went to Coach Sue and Mr. Schue and asked if they would work together to see what was up with Rachel. Mr. Schue agreed instantly and Coach Sue did as well a few minutes later. After school Coach Sue had one of the other Cheerios go and tell Rachel that she wanted her, when she arrived in the Coach's office she saw Mr. Schue standing in the back and the Coach behind her desk.

"Sit down Barbra."

She did as she was told and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the Coach's desk.

"What's this about?"

"It's about your friends being worried about you because you have avoided them all day today."

"They put you up to this?"

"No they asked if we could help and we said we would. Now Rach why are you avoiding your friends, especially your brother and boyfriend?"

"Nothing Mr. Schue I just needed a break is all."

"Oh really, this coming from the girl who does Glee, five dance classes a week, two singing lessons, now be on the Cheerios, keep up your 4.0 GPA, plus hang out with your friends, brother, and boyfriend? Anyway if you needed a break you would have taken one from of your activities not your friends, even if you were you would have told them, or atleast told Matt. So Rach don't lie what's up?"

"They don't like."

"What? Rach of course they like you, Matt and Blaine love you."

"No they don't, they only need me for my voice and Matt is only dating me for a bet or pity or both, I mean why would they I am just an annoying midget or at least that was what Santana called me last year."

"Rachel they are your friends, ok? They love you."

"How do you know that Coach?"

"Simple Barbra, I could see they way your boyfriend was worried about you when they asked us for help."

"He could have just been worried about me either quitting Glee or breaking up with him and humiliating him."

Mr. Schue sighed and stood up, he motioned for Rachel to follow him, which she did, and left the office with Sue right behind them.

"Rachel I am going to show you that they care about you."

They entered the auditorium and sat down behind the teacher's table. All of a sudden lights came up on the stage and there stood no one, it was empty, except for the band. Then music started, Rachel recognized the song as Gift of a Friend by Demi Lovato, one of her favorite songs, Sam came out onto the stage and stood off to the far left.

_Sam _Artie **Tina **_**Kurt **_**Mercedes **_Mike_ NOAH** BLAINE**_** Matt**_** QUINN **_**SANTANA **__BRITTANY __**UNHOLYTRINITY **_All {Real life happening}

_Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself_

_'Cause a dream is a wish you make all alone_

{Artie wheels himself out from the wings and goes to the far right of the stage and begins to sing}

Its easy to feel like you don't need help

But its harder to walk on your own

{Tina down the aisle from the back, Rachel guesses she just didn't see her, she goes and stands next to Sam}

**You'll change**

**Inside**

**When you**

**Realize**

{Now it is Kurt to come from the side of the auditorium and onto the stage and stand next to Artie}

_**The world comes to life**_

_**And everything's bright**_

{Mercedes comes from the opposite side of the auditorium and goes to stand next to Tina}

**From beginning to end**

**When you have a friend**

{Mike comes dancing down the aisle from the back and goes and stands next to Kurt}

_By your side_

_That helps you to find_

{Noah comes from the back of the stage and stands next to Mercedes}

THE BEAUTY OF ALL

WHEN YOU'LL OPEN YOUR HEART AND

{Next came Blaine who came from almost right underneath her and goes to stand next to Mike}

**BELIEVE IN**

**THE GIFT OF A FRIEND**

**THE GIFT OF A FRIEND**

{Quinn comes from the same doorway as Kurt and goes to stand next Noah}

**SOMEONE WHO KNOWS WHEN YOUR LOST AND YOUR SCARED**

**THERE THROUGH THE HIGHS AND THE LOWS**

{At that moment Santana came through like Mercedes and went to go stand next to Blaine}

_**SOMEONE YOU CAN COUNT ON, SOMEONE WHO CARES**_

_**BESIDES YOU WHERE EVER YOU GO**_

{Brittany came next from the back and went to stand next to Quinn it looked like there was only one person missing}

_YOU'LL CHANGE INSIDE_

_WHEN YOU _

_REALIZE_

_THE WORLD COMES TO LIFE_

{Now it was time for the unholy trinity to sing}

_**AND EVERYTHING'S BRIGHT**_

_**FROM BEGINNING TO END**_

_**WHEN YOU HAVE A FRIEND**_

_**BY YOUR SIDE**_

**THAT HELPS YOU TO FIND**

**THE BEAUTY OF ALL**

**WHEN YOU'LL OPEN YOUR HEART AND**

**BELIEVE IN **

**THE GIFT OF A FRIEND**

{Matt stood up from where he was right in front of her and went to the stage and stood in the middle}

_**And when your hope crashes down**_

_**Shattering to the ground**_

_**You'll, you'll feel all alone**_

_**When you don't know which way to go **_

_**And there's no signs leading you home**_

_**You're not alone**_

{They all start to sing}

The world comes to life

And everything's bright

From beginning to end

When you have a friend

By your side

That helps you to find

The beauty of all

When you'll ope you heart and

_**Believe in **_

_**When you believe in**_

_**You can believe in**_

When they were done they all stood there and looked at Rachel, who just stared at them not showing any emotion.

"Rach, baby, please tell us why you are ignoring and avoiding us, please."

Rachel stood up to leave but they were not letting her, Mike ran and stood in front of the door and would not let her pass. She turned to go to the back exit but saw that it was blocked as well, all the exits were blocked. Finally she gave up and sat down in one of the chairs. Matt came down from the stage and sat down next to her and asked her the question that had been on all the Glee Clubbers minds all day.

"Rach why are you ignoring and avoiding us?"

"Why did you ask me out?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I asked you out because I thought you were beautiful and I loved you, have since freshman year, just worked up the courage during the summer. Rach you know this why?"

"You sure it wasn't because of a bet or that you pitied me?"

"What? Rach no, of course not. I asked you out because I wanted to not because of pity or some stupid bet. Who told you that I did?"

She didn't answer only looked up to the Unholy Trinity and asked them a question they weren't expecting.

"Why did you become my friends?"

"Rach you know why, we finally got to know you."

"Why did you want me on the Cheerios?"

"Because you are an amazing gymnast. Why?"

"It isn't so you can just get me to trust you then drop me when the next best thing comes along?"

"NO! Rach, why would we do that? Who told you that?"

She didn't answer that question either instead she turned to the rest of the club.

"You guys why are you my friends?"

"Because you are an amazing person."

"It's not so that I will stay in Glee and you can use my voice."

"No we love you Rach. Who told you all of this?"

She didn't answer she only stood up gathered her things, then walked out the door right under Mike's arm. She got into her car and drove home and went inside up to her room, after saying hi to the Rutherford's, she closed her door, laid on the bed and sobbed into her pillow finally crying herself to sleep.

All the New Directions were wondering what was going on, and if they could get their Rachel back soon because they missed her like crazy. Matt arrived home about half an hour after Rachel did, he went upstairs to his room to put his bags up then went to check on his girl, he found her fast asleep with her face in the pillow. He walked up to her and turned her over so that she was facing up, he tucked her under the covers and took off her shoes. The last thing he did before he left the room was kiss her on the forehead and tell her he loved her. With that he left the room and went downstairs to spend time with his family.

**What you think sorry it's kinda sad, review and tell me what you think **


End file.
